<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Side of Neverland (Kiribaku) by Blackrose_326</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755342">The Dark Side of Neverland (Kiribaku)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose_326/pseuds/Blackrose_326'>Blackrose_326</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Eventual Smut, Evil Peter Pan, First Time, Fluff, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Magic, Neverland, Top Kirishima Eijirou, kiribaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose_326/pseuds/Blackrose_326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eijuro Kirishima was lost, unloved, the perfect candidate to be Peter Pan's newest lost boy. At first, it seemed like a dream. Freedom, friendship, and a boy that could possibly give him so much more. Until the secrets of what was really going on started to be revealed. Is the love he always craved worth turning a blind eye to the darkness his paradise harbors?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ready for an Adventure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one has been a work in progress and I finally feel ready to share it. Excited to see what people think!</p><p>Tw: child abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slamming doors, shattering bottles, and the never-ending yelling, welcomed Eijiro home with open arms. This was considered a normal night in the Kirishima household. In fact, if the boy had walked into silence, he would have thought something was truly wrong. His plans to sneak into his room undetected were thwarted by a simple open door one room away from his own.</p><p>“Why da hell you home s-so late?” His father slurred, clearly struggling to keep his balance as he staggered towards his son. He only made it about nine steps before collapsing against the doorframe. The bottle he protected more than himself clinked against the wall. It had become such a permanent fixture on his person, sometimes Eijiro had to remind himself it wasn’t a real extension of his arm. He was never seen without a bottle in his hand. Rum for breakfast, lunch, and dinner allowed him to live a true pirate’s life.     </p><p>The harsh scent of booze encapsulating his senses made the boy cringe away, but the strict hand pinching his jaw pulled him back. The hand went slack but Eijiro still didn’t move, fearing what his father might do.</p><p>“Sorry, dad I-” Eijiro started to explain himself, but the bottle shattering against the side of his face distracted him. His arms quickly flew up to protect his face from another blow that never came.</p><p>“Don...Don’t thalk back to... unghrateful...” His father started to teeter back and forth, a sign Eijiro picked up on years ago meaning he was about to blackout. </p><p>Using it as what may have been his only chance to escape a worse beating, the boy bolted for the only place in the house he could feel relatively safe. The lock he had installed himself came in handy to keep out the drunken slurs his father was cursing him with. Leaning against the door as an extra barricade, he couldn’t tell if his father was banging on the door or if his heart was just beating that loud in his ears. Once his breathing settled and with it the realization that the latter was the truth, the boy finally took in the disastrous state his room had been left in, specifically the bookshelf this time. The scattered books, torn pages, and broken shelves might make an unsuspecting person think robbery, but to Eijiro it was clear to him right away that wasn’t the case. After all, coming home to find his room in disarray like this was becoming routine. </p><p>Though that didn’t mean his heart stopped hurting each and every time. It was a game. While other kids got to go to father-son barbecues and help fix things around the house, Eijuro got to play hide and seek with his father. He would work his ass off for weeks in attempts to save enough money for his own place, hide it somewhere in his room, and then it was his father's turn to do whatever it took to find it and reward himself with another bottle. </p><p>By this point, Eijuro knew not to stop and check if there was even a cent left for him. His father always made sure to take every dime. Eijiro’s mother used to tell him it was because his dad never wanted him to leave. Once used as a line to comfort him, it only served as a reminder that he was a prisoner of his own home. He could still hear his father’s voice in the back of his head telling him that if he tried to leave, he would travel to the ends of the Earth and then some to kill him. There wasn’t a hint of exaggeration in his voice, Eijuro knew he meant it. It was right after the first and only time his son had stood up to him. Well, tried to anyway. He ended up with two broken ribs and more bruises than he could count on his sprained hand. </p><p>In attempts to shake off the crushing disappointment of having to start his funds all over again, Eijuro pulled himself to his feet, making his way towards his bathroom. The sudden invasion of feeling like he was being watched halted his movement, but the feeling of liquid dipping around the curve of his chin was stronger, propelling him to move forward. Staring at his reflection, red hair pushed out of the way to see everything clearly, his thumb grazed the bottom of the new wound causing him to wince. Lucky, no glass was left in it, but he had no doubt the deepest cut that slashed across his eye would scar. While running a washcloth under cold water, ruby eyes met their doppelgangers in the mirror but quickly disconnected due to the feeling of disappointment in himself. With his sights solely focused on the ground now, half of his vision gone due to the rag, he made his way over to his unmade bed, falling onto his back. Headphones drowned out the silence in the room. The loud melodies trying their best to stop the inevitable tears that were pooling in his eyes from falling free. Eventually, the choking feeling subsided into even breaths allowing the weary boy with tear-stained cheeks some much needed sleep.</p><p>At first, the noise was subtle, only a slight squeak here and there, but it was still enough to nudge Eijiro out of his unconscious state. He snapped fully awake when the dreadful screeching from his rarely opened window screamed for his attention. Feeling like he had awoken into a living nightmare, he watched long, slender, unnatural fingers wrap under the window and impatiently open it the rest of the way with such force that the boy, frozen to the bed in fear, was surprised it didn't shatter. The creature slowly floated through the window as it began to take shape. A completely black silhouette hovered in the middle of his room. Its movements stilled, like a shadow waiting for its creator's movements. Finding the little bit of strength he had, Eijuro hesitantly turned back over his shoulder expecting to find the owner of this shadow but was only greeted with his headboard against the wall. He swallowed hard, turning back to find the dark figure only inches away from him. Digging his palms and heels into his bed, he scrambled back till the wall held him in place. The rising and falling of his chest started to reach a dangerous pace, but that didn’t stop the creature from closing in again. The shadow kept creeping closer, cocking its head from side to side every now as if it was confused by his reaction or maybe it was more like it was studying him. Then it extended its hand out invitingly. </p><p>So many thoughts started to race through Eijuro’s mind and before he knew it, almost like his hand was working without his brain's consent, his hand slipped into the shadows. It had a gentle grip as it led him off the bed to the window. As soon as their hands touched, he no longer felt the fear he once did towards it. Now the shadow was completely mesmerizing. Each of its movements was smooth and angelic like they held a promise that everything was going to be ok. Regardless, he felt as though none of this was his choice like he didn’t have full control over his own body's action. One foot after the other, he got closer to the window. His mind was starting to regain some form of rational thought, yelling to pull away and not to take another step, but his movements continued. With all the screaming going on inside his head it was as if it was taking hours to get to where the shadow was leading him. </p><p>That’s when he felt the shadow's grip get tighter, much tighter, as if it knew the spell he had over Eijiro was wearing off. The sudden roughness finally awoke his sense of panic. He tried prying his hand out of the shadow's grip only to have it change from his hand to his wrist with an inescapable grip. Skillfully, the shadow glided back out the window, becoming weightless above the ground. The tug on his wrist made Eijiro assume the shadow expected him to do the same. At first, it was inviting him, but, seeing the boy not complying, its attitude changed completely. It seemed to get annoyed, starting to pull at him harshly. No longer asking, but telling him to do as it wanted. Ejiro clawed at the side of the window sill with a death grip with feet trying desperately to keep their balance. The trees that used to help Eijiro sneak into his room late at night now threatened to break all his bones. </p><p>With one final, perfectly timed tug on his wrist, his ankle rolled causing him to lose his balance and fall backward. The shadow's grip finally released, allowing Eijuro to drop. His life didn’t flash before his eyes, no, it was just the terror of what it would feel like when he hit the ground. He never got to find out. Just as he began to accept the end, two arms lifted him back into the sky. For a few seconds, the two hovered over the spot where Eijiro almost took his last breath, before the shadow flew them higher and higher.</p><p>There were two ways he saw this going, either he struggled and risked falling again or let the shadow take him where he wanted which was probably just to kill him somewhere else. He figured at least the latter allowed him to live a little longer. The shadow shot into the sky heading towards the stars at record speed. The hurricane of cold wind caused Eijiro to cling tighter to the only thing that was keeping him alive, burying his head into its chest to keep from getting frostbite on his face.</p><p>The mist from the ocean below mixed with the sudden change in temperature, gave the boy the courage he needed to turn his head out. In a matter of minutes, their location changed completely. They were no longer in Eijiro's small town he knew so well. In fact, the only sign of any civilization around them was a small island in the middle of the ocean that he could just make out as they got closer. No doubt their final destination. The shadow had loosened its grip on him by this point, probably thinking he wouldn't want to jump from this height, but with the island closing in quickly it felt like his only choice of escape. Of course, he would still have to figure out what to do after that, but the clock was ticking down to his inevitable demise right now. How he was going to get back home wouldn’t matter if he was dead. Once he had let go of his fear of falling, he rapidly pushed himself out of the shadow’s arms smacking the water harder than he thought he would have. His back feeling like he had just landed on concrete.</p><p>The sting of the saltwater burned his eyes as he forced them to watch the shadow scour the spot he landed for any kind of sign of him. It shocked Eijuo how quickly the creature gave up its search, but it was still long enough to make his lungs feel like they were on fire. Only when he was absolutely sure it was safe, on the verge of passing out, he took the opportunity to get the air he so desperately needed coughing up what little water had gotten into his lungs.</p><p>Swimming to the island was a lot harder than he had thought it would’ve been. Whenever he felt he was making some progress, the current pulled him back to the starting line. By the time he had finally got to the shore, he collapsed on the sand almost immediately from fatigue. He laid there for what felt like hours until the exhaustion won and he fell fast asleep in the sand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boy with the Crimson Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up felt peaceful, like the last few hours really had been a dream, only the dirt floor and roaring campfire in front of him definitely wasn’t part of his bedroom decor.</p><p>“Well, look who is finally awake“ spoke a young boy who Eijuro thought couldn't have been older than eighteen. He sat on a log, fire creating a glow on his face, with a knife in one hand and a sharpener in the other. The knife sent sparks into the air as he rubbed the two together a few more times before forgetting about them by his side in exchange for walking towards where Eijuro lied. His movements were so smooth, nonchalant like he wasn’t an accomplice to a kidnapping. He lowered himself down taking in Eijuro’s confused and scared expression.</p><p>“Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I’m Peter, Peter Pan and these are my lost boys.” About four or five boys stepped into Eijuro’s line of vision, like sloppy soldiers filling in behind their commander.</p><p>“Where am I?” Eijuro asked shakaly. His company made him feel like prey as the others behind Peter spread out, taking in their new arrival.</p><p>“You're in Neverland. A place full of magic and where no one ever grows up.” Peter replied like it should have been obvious to him. The way Peter gestured to everything around him made it look like he was a magician who’s greatest trick was making the island itself. </p><p> “W-why am I here?” Eijiro stood up slowly, leaning against the tree for support, waiting for the answer to his question.</p><p>“Well, you see, I send my shadow out every so often to find people who feel unloved and lost, someone who deserves so much more from life. Then, he brings them here to live happily ever after. No one ever leaves Neverland because they never want to. Isn’t that right boys?” Peter shouted and there was an uproar of cheers from the others.</p><p>“Shadow tells me you’d fit in perfectly with us. That all you really want is for someone to love you. A true family.” Peter titled his head like it was a question, though it was spoken as a statement, before placing a caring hand on Eijuro’s shoulder. “Let us be that for you. We can be your new family!” The boys cheered again shouting their agreements.</p><p>Caught up in all the excitement and overwhelming approval, Eijiro nodding hesitant, but excited. Anything was better than before and this place looked like fun, though the promises seemed unreal.</p><p>Peter beamed, slapping down his hand where it sat on Eijuro’s shoulder before pulling him in and wrapping the same arm around his neck like the best friend Eijiro never had. </p><p>“Well now you're one of us,” Peter started looking out into the camp before them. </p><p>The large clearing held lots of houses in the scattered trees with some tents and picnic benches below. “make yourself at home. Some of the boys and I will go hunt for a celebratory dinner, but we'll be back soon to show you the ropes.” Peter yelled about going to hunt, causing the boys to erupt in hollers raising different makeshift weapons into the air. Peter and some of the boys ran off into the woods, but Eijiro couldn’t help but focus on the one who stayed. He was leaning against a tree, pushing the dirt around with his foot like he hadn’t even noticed the commotion from the others nor that they left. Once all the boys were out of sight, he looked up for a quick second before moving to claim where Peter had been sitting originally. Another quick glance was tossed Eijuro’s way like he was going to say something, but then the fire he stared at convinced him not to. Peter did say to make myself at home. Eijuro thought to himself, deciding to go over and sit next to the boy. The sound of a disapproving grunt was lost on Eijiro due to the crackling fire being more intoxicating. The boy next to him had spiky blond hair not that different from Eijuro’s, less the color, however, they made up for that with their eyes. Both twinkling with a bright ruby red.  The boy seemed… lonely was the only way Eijuro could think to describe it. </p><p>“Hi,” Eijuro let his head dangle to the side to look up at the stranger's face, “I’m Eijiro Kirishima.” He held out his hand in greeting, but didn’t get one back. </p><p>Instead the boy let out a “tch” while rolling his eyes, “Don’t talk to me, Shitty Hair.”</p><p>Insulted and taken back by his response, Eijuro responded, “Hey, my hair’s not shitty and it’s not even that different from yours.” Eijuro returned the glare he was shot with, but settled back down within a moment. He was never really one to hold a grudge and this was no exception.</p><p>“Sooo, why didn’t you go with the others?” Eijuro asked, just trying to make conversation.</p><p>“Look,” The boy snapped back, “why don’t you just do us both a favor and find a way off this island before it’s too late?”</p><p>His response caught Eijuro off guard. He just got there, why would he want to leave too soon and what the hell did he mean by ‘before it’s too late’?</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Needing some form of clarification, he scooted closer to the blonde, not wanting to miss a single word.</p><p>For the first time the blonde really looked at him. He saw his red hair, his shark-like teeth, his own colored eyes staring back at him, but the thing that truly caught his attention was the fresh bruise and scabbed over cuts covering his right eye. The boy continued to look at it long enough for Eijuro to become uncomfortable knowing what he was staring at. He swallowed hard, turning so the injury was out of sight, but a strong hand gripping his jaw pulled him back again. </p><p>Keeping his hand secure to Eijuro so he couldn’t try to shield it again, the boy traded one question for another. “Who did that to you?” Eijuro couldn’t figure out why his voice sounded like he was angry at him for getting hurt. Why would he even care? They just met.</p><p>“Answer my question first.” Eijuro challenged, wearing a warning look. He got the feeling this boy didn’t get many people talking back to him, but Eijuro would gladly be the one too do so. He didn’t like the boy talking to him like he was owed the answer. After a minute went by with no response, Eijuro tried again.</p><p>“You can’t just-.” He was cut off by the hand switching positions to cover his mouth. The boy placed an index to his own lips. </p><p>Leaves crunched in the woods behind them. Quickly, he dropped his hands, looking into the fire once more just as Pan and the other lost boys walked back into the campground. Eijuro held a perplexed look, but heeded the boy's warning to keep his mouth shut. Two boys, another blond with a black lightning bolt shape running through it and a raven haired boy, carried a post with a dead hog tied to it. They were all screaming and laughing, shoving each other playfully. It looked like loads of fun to be in their shoes. Peter came to stand next to Eijuro. </p><p>“I see you met Katsuki,” He said happily, “hope he wasn’t too much of a dick to you while we were gone.” </p><p>“I told you to call me Bakugou.” The blond said, coldly glaring at Pan. There was a flicker of displeasure in the way Peter looked back at him, but only for a second before the smile he wore covered it in time. </p><p>“Ok, Bakugou. Why don’t you go show our new lost boy here the island while the rest of us get ready for dinner? I'll come and get you when it's time to eat.” Peter suggested.</p><p>“Get Sparky to show Shitty Hair around. I don’t want to.” Bakugou crossed his arms in defiance.</p><p>Peter took a step forward. Though they were roughly the same size, Peter's assertiveness gave him a few extra inches as it made Bakugou shrink into himself. “That is no way to talk to our new lost boy, Katsuki. I gave you an easy task, you know how much I hate to repeat myself.” Eijuro was too caught up in watching all the fun the others were having in the camp to register Peter's cold tone. Bakugou swallowed hard, but kept his composure on the outside. </p><p>“Whatever,” He shrugged, “move it, Shitty hair.”  Bakugou stood up, giving him a look that said to follow and he did. Bakugou turned around to face Pan again.</p><p>“And his name is Kirishima. Which you would know if you even bothered to ask.” Eijuro was surprised Bakugou even remembered that from how he ignored it the first time. What he was even more surprised about, however, was that he actually liked his name being spoken out loud in that moment. Normally, it was just a reminder of where he was from, but the way Bakugou said it was empowering, like he was giving him a way to take back his own name from his past. Though it was true, Peter never did ask his name or anything about him and yet he asked him to stay.</p><p>It was clear now that Pan was angry with Bakugou for undermining him. Nevertheless, Kirishima couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally having someone stand up for him.</p><p>“You coming or not?” Bakugou called, standing at the edge of the woods.</p><p>“Coming!” He yelled, catching up to him. His bright smile made Bakugou roll his eyes in disgust.</p><p>“Just stay close to me, Dumbass.” Bakugou led them into the dark woods.</p><p>Ignoring the insult, Kirishima discerned there might be more to Bakugou then he originally thought. It filled him with determination to find out everything he could about him, starting with what he meant earlier about leaving the island.</p><p>Responding with excitement, he nodded Bakugou’s way. “I will!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vibrant Flowers Hide the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakugou stayed silent on their walk, leaving Kirishima to admire the scenery around him. The forest was quiet yet full of life. Different pigments of green lined touched the sky with some scattered below. Bushes housing vibrant colored flowers that he had never seen before dotted the forest floor while a dirt path led their way. It might have only been a few hours, but Kirishima was already starting to like the idea of this being his new home. </p><p>“Tell me why I shouldn’t be falling in love with this place?” His own voice broke him out of his thoughts. Planting his feet down firmly, he stopped in his tracks. </p><p>Bakugou stilled for a moment before turning to face him. “Not till you tell me who did that to you.” He huffed. Though his voice was calm, it was clear there was no compromising.</p><p>Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Why does it matter? Isn’t this place kind of like a fresh start from all that?” Not wanting to think about it, he tried to answer without really answering.</p><p>Bakugou scoffed, head thrown back a little before moving down the path again. He knew this place wasn’t a fresh start, it was just trading one hell hole for another.</p><p>Wanting his answer more than wanting to protect his own, Kirishima moved in front of Bakugou, ghosting a hand over his chest to halt his movement.</p><p>“My dad, ok? Sometimes he gets drunk and finds a way to blame me for everything wrong in his life.” He spit out reluctantly. “This was from earlier tonight when he smashed a rum bottle on my face.” Kirishima slid his fingers over his broken skin, eyes dropping to the floor. </p><p>The realization that this was the first time he had ever told anyone hit harder than he thought it would. A few chuckles of relief left his lips accompanied by tears slipping down his cheeks. Bakugou, who had little sympathy left to give, stood still watching Kirishima wipe the water from his face.</p><p>After another choked laugh and sniffle, he spoke. “Sorry, sorry, I know, totally not manly.” </p><p>Still remembering the feeling, Bakugou placed a strong hand on Kirishima’s shoulder, avoiding his eyes, but acknowledging his pain. Though he didn’t say anything, Kirishima felt oddly comforted by his silent gesture.</p><p>After a moment, Kirishima finally had himself composed again, allowing Bakugou to put his arm back to his side. Ruby colored eyes met his in a wordless reminder that it was now his turn to talk.</p><p>Taking pity on the boy, Bakugou honored their exchange. “Pixie Dust over there makes this world seem like a dream come true, but it’s not. It’s all just part of his stupid little game.” His response caught Kirishima off guard. He was pretty sure Pixie Dust meant Peter, but the rest needed more clarification.</p><p>“What is?” He asked, wishing he wouldn't be so cryptic. </p><p>“Everything Pan says or does is a lie. The dick makes everyone think he’s their savior, but he’s just another monster. He was on the island before anyone else and once he realized how alone he was, he started taking kids and manipulating them. The worst part is when the kids get too old he gets rid of them.” Bakugou knew he could be next just by telling Kirishima this. Though he couldn’t find it in himself to care, the kid had the right to know if he found a way home, he should take it.</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘gets rid of them’?” Kirishima already knew the answer, but needed to hear it anyway.</p><p>“What do you think I mean, Dumbass? He kills them!” The air around them thickened with his words, forest no longer glowing as bright as it once did.</p><p>“Wait, but Pan said the island was full of magic so no one grows old?” Kirishima tried to remember everything Pan had told him when he arrived. </p><p>“Wow, you're a fast believer huh?” Bakugou replied, thinking about how gullible Kirishima must be. </p><p>“I've seen it before.” Kirishima explained quickly, wanting Bakugou to get back to his side of the story. “My father used to bring home these magical objects after his business trips and I would secretly watch him try and figure out how they worked. I always want to try but, dad kept them locked up tight so I never had a chance too. So, no, I'm not surprised magic is real.” </p><p>“I was one of the first boys he brought to this island and, at the time, I was the youngest of the group. When the oldest boy went missing I didn’t think anything of it but then the other two started asking question and went missing as well. Soon I was the only one left till he got a new batch. As more boys were brought and disappeared I started putting things together. Your body might not age, but your mind does. The most boys that were taken, they started getting smarter and disobeying or challenging Pan’s rein. I don’t know what happens to them. All I know is one minute they're here and the next they're not.”  </p><p>“Well maybe Peter just sends them home.” The optimist in Kirishima spoke out.</p><p>Bakugou slapped the back of Kirishima’s head. “Are you not listening, Shitty Hair? No one gets to leave here. Plus, Twinkle Toes has this weird thing about adults. He despises them. Believes no one should have to become one.” </p><p>“So, how long have you been here?” Kirishima questioned hoping to get more information about this boy. He seemed as though he wasn’t used to talking to anyone. His tone came off like he was annoyed. Kirishima kept asking questions and yet his words seemed like he had been waiting to get all of it off his chest for a very long time.</p><p>“I don’t know Dumbass, times stopped here,” He shrugged, “but It’s probably been a couple of years now.”</p><p>“A couple of years!” Kirishima exclaimed, shocked by how calm Bakugou was able to say it so casually. “Haven't you ever tried to get off the island?”  </p><p>“It’s like I said, you can’t get off the island once you land. He won't let you. Though I’d rather stay here and take my chances then have to go back to that old hag.” Kirishima saw the twist of anger in Bakugou’s expression, stopping him from asking about his past for the time being. Though it didn’t stop him from coming up with a few theories.</p><p>“Do the other boys notice that Pan’s getting rid of them one by one?” </p><p>“Of course they do but they're too much of cowards to ever bring it up. Not to mention, Pan has them brainwashed into thinking they love the island. Well I shouldn’t say that, because most actually do, they have fun all the time with no rules, it’s every boy's dream.” Bakugou rolled his eyes at the cheerful words, but Kirishima could tell he meant it. “This batch of boys did have terrible lives before, so Pan did help them get away.” </p><p>Kirishima put his finger to his lips, clearly thinking through everything Bakugou had told him and what else he could ask him. </p><p>Bakugou, now clearly not wanting to talk anymore, started, “No mo-”</p><p>“Just one!” Kirishima jumped in before actually deciding on which question to ask. Even with all the important questions swirling around his head, one pushed its way out of his lips. “Are you ok?” He shook his head realizing the question didn’t come out exactly how he meant it too. “I mean, if you've been here for so long, has Peter ever, you know, tried to hurt you?”</p><p>Bakugou froze, giving Kirishima a confused look like he didn’t understand why Kirishima cared. Bakugou turned away, not liking the concerned look Kirishima’s face showed for him. “That’s two questions, Shitty Hair!”</p><p>With a smooth glide, Kirishama made his way in front of Bakugou once again. “Please, Bakugou,” he said with pleading eyes, “then we can change the subject. I promise! I just want to know if we’re safe here or not.” Kirishima placed his hand on Bakugou’s shoulder in an attempt to plead with him.</p><p>Bakugou made a disgusted face to hide the fact Kirishima’s warm hand somehow made his heartbeat faster. “Tch, fine, Shitty Hair. Peter and I have a different type of relationship then the other boys here. Peter knows how to keep me in line without having to threaten what he does to the other boys. He knows that’s not what scares me-” </p><p>Without thinking Kirishima interrupted, “Then what does?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Bakugou growled, knowing that wasn’t entirely true. </p><p>Peter knew Bakugou was aware of what he did to the others who dared to challenge him, but that that’s not what Bakugou feared. Bakugou feared what those boys were after, of being sent back to his old life. Even if some of the other boys eventually realized theirs weren’t so bad, Bakugou relieved his every night in his dreams. He knew the price he paid on the island was far better than the one he’d pay if he went back home. That lingering threat kept Bakugou from ever challenging Pan with more than a few hate filled comments here and there. Though once in a while he’d go too far and Peter would punish him in other, less permanent, but still sinister ways. “Peter keeps me here because I can keep the others in line when he’s not around. They’re scared of me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kirishima tilted his head to decide before connecting their eyes again with such a sincere look it made Bakugou sick. “Well… I’m not.”</p><p>“You should be!” Bakugou bared his teeth, looking intimidating. His actions only made Kirishima double down on his response, taking a step into Bakugou’s personal space. </p><p>He sympathizes with the blond in a strange way, seeing past the front he put up. From the way the others left him behind without a second thought to the way he tensed up whenever he heard Kirishim’a voice break through the silence like he wasn’t used to it. Kirishima knew what it felt like to think no one would care if he'd gone missing one day. </p><p>A small thought cascaded through his head to wonder if his father even noticed he was gone yet, but the truth was he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Though they did it in different ways, Kirishima with a smiling mask and Bakugou with an explosive personality, each learned to cope with their loneliness. Kirishima didn’t want to cope anymore, he wanted to actually be happy.</p><p>Kirishima’s back straightened, his hair giving him a bit more height on Bakugou before saying, “I’m not,” making it known it was nonnegotiable. </p><p>Bakugou prayed Kirishima didn’t notice his Adam's apple bob with how hard he swallowed. It only took Kirishima a moment to turn into a strong, immovable object from his soft demeanor. </p><p>Bakugou found it admirable, a secret weapon of sorts, that he would have never expected from the boy in front of him. Bakugou looked the red head up and down trying to be as discreet as possible. His muscular chest rose up and down with each breath, but other than that he held his ground as a statue. Almost like he had turned his body to stone and could use it to break down anything that stood in his way.</p><p>Seeing Bakugou’s wandering eyes, Kirishima blinked and was back to his normal, cuddly self. Hand rubbing the back of his neck and a slight blush spreading over his cheeks he spoke again, “So, um, should we continue the tour?” He questioned, snapping Bakugou out of his thoughts and causing him to sport a blush of his own at clearly being caught.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sunlight Shines on the Most Important Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So the ruler of this island is kind of a sociopath? Kirishima thought to himself as they continued to walk deeper into the forest. </p><p>By this point the sun was just starting its descent from the sky, casting its light beams to scatter through the tree branches and cast a spotlight onto the object it deemed worthy. He had so many conflicting feelings walking through the forest now. The boys all looked to be having a great time and the scenery was breathtaking, but the ruler manipulated everyone. Then again it’s not like he didn’t have to deal with that kind of abuse back home. At least here he might be able to have a friend. Kirishima was sure Bakugou wanted someone to talk to just as much as he did and was determined to make him realize it.</p><p>The gold leaves and shimmers of light rays were lovely, and yet Kirishima kept finding himself looking at the boy ahead of him instead, as every few steps forward a beam would somehow make him the most intoxicating sight. Sunlight came down in woven strands, illuminating a boy who acted as though he had lost his own light long ago. Blonde hair became almost as blindingly white as a blanket of snow, luring Kirishima’s hand to play with it. </p><p>“Oi, Shitty Hair have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying?” Bakugou spun on his heels, barking at Kirishima, annoyed he had lost his attention again. </p><p>The light Kirishima once admired, now landed on himself, making Bakugou freeze for a moment. Hair of fire, teeth of a shark, and jawline so sharp it could cut diamond; Features so dangerous, and yet when they were put together to build the boy in front of Bakugou, they couldn’t seem to be more inviting. </p><p>“Bakubro? You ok there? You zoned out.” The next thing Bakugou knew, Kirishima was waving his hand in front of his face. </p><p>“What did you just-?” Bakugou questioned his first ever real nickname, but then realized Kirishima’s fun loving concern over his staring, “Of course I am! Just thinking about how I had to be the one showing such a dumbass around.”</p><p>“Oh.” Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck watching his feet kick up dust. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Tch, it’s fine. Think fast, Shitty Hair!” Bakugou grabbed the bow and quiver filled with arrows off the stump next to them before quickly tossing them at Kirishima. The red hair fumbled, catching the bow in one hand, but the quiver whacked his chest, spilling its contents at his feet.</p><p>“Pan likes us all to be good with a weapon.” Bakugou yanked the bow back out of Kirishima’s hands, gesturing for him to pick up the arrows. Handing one of the arrows up to him, Kirishima concluded the bow must have been Bakugou’s from how comfortable he was with it. </p><p>He notched the arrow, swelled his chest with planted feet before pulling the string to the bridge of his nose and releasing it. The arrow flew through the air so fast that it couldn’t be seen until it hit the target just above the bullseye.</p><p>“Wow,” Kirishima said in awe. “That was so manly!” </p><p>Bakugou grinned smugly, enjoying Kirishima’s praise, surprising even himself with his next question. “You want to give it a shot?” He handed off the bow that only he has ever gotten to touch since Peter had given it to him. </p><p>“Really? Hell yes!” He beamed, taking the offering from the blond. Kirishima followed the steps he had just watched Bakugou go through before sending off an arrow of his own. The projectile landed just outside the second ring which Kirishima counted as a win for his first shot.</p><p>Bakugou scoffed. “Not that bad for a dumbass.” </p><p>“Shut up, that was only my first try.” Kirishima laughed, pushing his shoulder into Bakugou’s lightly. For a split second, Kirishima thought he had caught a glimpse of a genuine smile on Bakugou’s face, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.</p><p>Kirishima notched another arrow, pulling back, but Bakugou stopped him before he could release it. </p><p>“That’s not how you do it.” </p><p>Bakugou moved behind Kirishima holding onto his wrist. Kirishima tensed up at first, the soft feeling so unfamiliar, but then relaxed into his touch allowing him to dominate his movements. There was a distinct burning in Kirishima’s arms by the time Bakugou moved back in front of him. He pushed a flat hand to his chest to straighten up his posture, feeling Kirishima’s muscular pecs under his fingertips.</p><p>“Don’t take your eyes off the target, hair for brains.” He crossed his arms, checking Kirishima’s form one last time, deeming it acceptable with a nod. </p><p>“You know,” Kirishima turned his head back to the targets, “if you keep calling me names like that,” Kirishima opened his fingers and let the arrow free. The loud thud it made hitting the sandbag just right of the bullseye sent dust glittering down to the ground. “I might start thinking that’s your way to show you actually care.”</p><p>Bakugou let out a short verbal laugh. “You wish, Shitt-” Bakugou stopped himself from finishing the nickname, exchanging it for a glare instead, only making Kirishima raise his eyebrows with a smirk.<br/>

They stayed there for a while, taking turns shooting with Bakugou giving Kirishima instructions on how to get better results, and Kirishima earning a few taps to the back of his head when he forgot one of them. They didn’t hurt, putting just enough force behind them so Kirishima would know he screwed up, but Bakugou didn’t understand why Kirishma laughed every time he did it. At first, it frustrated him, but soon he learned to like the sound.</p><p>“I know it's really lame to say,” Kirishima started, leaning the bow against the tree to his left. “but this was like the most fun I've ever had.” He laughed. </p><p>“Yeah. Whatever.” Bakugou said sarcastically. </p><p>“Seriously. Obviously, my home life wasn't the best. I never really had a chance to just be a kid like this. I think I've smiled more from just one day on Neverland with you than in a year back home.” It was true, of course, Kirishima smiled every now and then at home, it was his best defense mechanism. Putting on a happy face so no one could see how much he was really hurting, but here, with Bakugou, it was actual happiness he was feeling. </p><p>“This island can have that effect on people.”</p><p>“But not you?”</p><p>Bakugou’s eyes wandered to the tree line above. “This island- the island itself isn’t so bad, I guess.” Kirishima could tell by the look Bakugou gave the foliage that it meant a lot more to him than he was leading on.</p><p>“Hey? I know we just met and everything so this might be weird to say, but I got your back. If you ever want someone to talk to or if Peter ever does try to hurt you.”</p><p>“Really?” Bakugou raised an eyebrow, “A cute little redhead versus a magical being. Yeah, I’m sure that will be a nail biter, dumbass.” Bakugou’s sarcasm went over Kirishima’s head, choosing to focus on one word instead.</p><p>“You think I’m cute?” Kirishima’s head tilted to the side with a knowing grin spreading wider to show off his teeth the more Bakugou persistently tried to deny it.</p><p>“I’m just saying you wouldn’t survive, idiot. And anyway, why would you do that? You don’t even know me?”</p><p>“I know, but I can’t get to know my first friend if something happens to him.” There was an attempt to wrap his arm over Bakugou's shoulders, but Bakugou elbowed him in the gut causing him to hunch over.</p><p>“We’re not friends, Shitty hair”</p><p>“Oh, shut up Bakugou. You're stuck with me now and I don’t think you hate that idea as much as you’d like me to believe.” Kirishima recovered from the blow only to repeat his actions again. This time Bakugou only huffed and crossed his arms, but didn’t retaliate with violence. Kirishima imagined a wild animal finally showing signs of becoming a house pet or a least a guard dog.</p><p>“I guess you’re not terrible, Dumbass, but don’t push your luck.”</p><p>“Sooo,” Kirishima dragged out, dropping the arm from Bakugou’s shoulders, walking aimlessly in circles, “what else is there to do on this island?” He asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“It's getting late,” Bakugou responded, looking up at the sun setting “Pan doesn't like when we stay out after dark.”</p><p>“I thought you think for yourself.” Kirishima wiggled his eyebrows in a taunt. </p><p>“I do, but you don’t get that luxury.” Kirishima sighed like a disappointed child. He wanted more time to get to know Bakugou, knowing his mood would change as soon as they got back to camp.</p><p>Bakugou huffed, “I'll tell you what, Dumbass, tomorrow, when the boys start to play their stupid little games, we'll sneak off and I'll bring you to my spot at the lagoon. None of the other boys knows it's there. Just stop acting like a child, Idiot.” </p><p>“That sounds awesome, Bakugou. I would love that.” Kirishima shouted in excitement. </p><p>Bakugou grunted a response not comprehending why seeing Kirishima so happy made him feel so warm.</p><p>Before Bakugou had time to react Kirishima yelled, “Race you back,” before sprinting off in the direction he’d remember the camp being in. </p><p>“Oi, Shitty hair! Get back here!” He heard being called, but it just made him run faster.</p><p>As he saw the camp begin to come into view, he looked behind him while still moving to see how far Bakugou was, but he was nowhere to be seen. The sight of an empty path made Kirishima slow to a walk before completely stopping. “Bakugou” He called with no answer. “Bakugou” He called louder cupping his hands around his mouth for added volume. Before his arms even had time to land back down, Kirishima was tackled to the ground from the side. Just as he was about to call out for help, he recognized the tuft of blond hair that was shoved in his face.</p><p>“Hey, let go of me!” He laughed, struggling to get free. Bakugou had grabbed both of his wrists pinning them above his head with one hand. </p><p>The blond hair rose till Bakugou was sat up straddling Kirishima’s body, “Are you really that much of an Idiot? That was dangerous!”</p><p>“That was fun,” Kirishima’s head pulled itself off the ground, trying to meet Bakugou’s, but his wrist was just held tighter.  </p><p>Bakugou’s eyes rolled, staring daggers back at the redhead beneath him. “Did you really think you’d win against someone who knows the forest like the back of his hand?”</p><p>“I would’ve if I didn’t stop,” Kirishima assured him.</p><p>“You didn’t stand a chance,” Bakugou used Kirishima’s chest to get to his feet while Kirishima sat up.</p><p>“Guess we’ll just have to have a rematch one day.” Kirishima hoped that day would be soon.</p><p>Bakugou looked down at him without a word, he responded by offering his hand which was gratefully accepted, but even when Kirishima got to his feet their hands didn’t separate. There was a sharp yank from Bakugo’s side causing Kirishima to stubble and gain his balance just inches from Bakugou’s face.</p><p>“I’ll destroy you,” Bakugou growled out a threat.</p><p>Kirishima just brought their faces even closer, “I look forward to it,” accepting Bakugou’s challenge.</p><p>Though the conversation itself was done the two didn’t separate nor release their hands like another conversation was meant to be spoken as their breathing synchronized. Seeing Kirishima's eyes start to wander down, Bakugou was the first to pull away, gaining a straight face.</p><p>“We should be getting back to camp now,” Bakugou said, walking away without a second glance to check and see if Kirishima was joining him or not. </p><p>Staying in the spot for a few extra seconds, Kirishima couldn’t help but feel there was more to be said. What was that about? He thought to himself replaying the moment but decided to just brush it off for the time being. His stomach began growling reminding him of just how ready for dinner he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>